


Now you see the real me.

by Nic_louise_12



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12





	Now you see the real me.

In one last attempt to show Callum how much he means to him Ben comes up with a plan, he has the house to himself one night so a bit drunk texts Callum

_“Come over please”_

To Bens surprise a few minutes later there’s a knock at his door “it’s open” he shouts as Calum walks in standing by the kitchen door “what’s up” Ben laughs “sit down, do you want a beer” he asks standing up “um sure” Callum replies and shortly after Ben is back two beers in hand.

he sits facing Callum you need to see the real me he takes a sharpe inhale of air “first of all, I’m deaf, (he takes BOTH hearing aids out and shows him) I also wear glasses”, (he digs them out his pocket and puts them on) Callum can’t help but smile at Ben.. “also I have blood on my hands, I’ve killed before, I have a daughter, I’ve been away, I’ve done a lot of bad things Callum, a lot I ain’t proud off, but that’s who I am” Callum stands up taking his hearing aids and placing them softly back into his ears, he stand stall taking his top off and lowering his joggers “geez callum” Ben smirks “no shut up” he points at the scar, the scar Ben has always been Afraid to ask about “this scar, I got, I got when I saved a village, this same scar is the last one I have from the Army, the last one and the one that will hunt forever” he sighs “it- it should of been me Ben, I should of been the one who died, he-he got me out the way and for what?! For me to hide who I am? For me to love someone who” he just looks down and Ben stands “we’ve both lost someone we loved ay” he places his hand over the scar, “Callum it ain’t your fault, you’ve seen the real me tonight and for some reason your still here’s half naked, why haven’t you ran for the hills” 

callum looks down in a single whisper “because you’ve also seen me” 


End file.
